


breathe

by shizuruu



Category: SHINee
Genre: Gen, Poetry, a goodbye letter to him because, deals with themes of death and suicide, i feel so lost, we love you angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuruu/pseuds/shizuruu
Summary: stay alive.





	breathe

i wrote a love letter to the moon today hoping it would reach you  
your eyes reflect in the stars blinking down at me lazily from the night sky  
god how i wish i could comfort you; god how i wish i could be comforted by you  
your lost words swallowed down with a heavy tongue in your throat  
it won't take long

unsaid sentences and unsung syllables, unfinished love story that  
never was about me in the first place

pain ebbs away slowly with each tear shed. spilled milk.  
i wish i could gather it all up. your heartbeat  
into my hands and my soul and inhale your voice and let your darkness  
seep into every corner of the sky and make me see  
how truly alone we all are in death.  
in life.

when your last breath left your lips i hope it was a hopeful sigh  
i hope it was the most beautiful moment of your life  
i hope you found what you were looking for even if you left us in the dark  
i hope my heart stops beating before i finish this poem

but it won't.  
i stay alive.  
i carry on.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you feel lost, look up at the sky. he will be there. looking down at us. he wants you to be safe. and alive.


End file.
